Playtime! (video)
Playtime! is the 26th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in October 2, 2008 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Playtime.png|Playtime Infobox When I Grow Up.png|When I Grow Up Infobox Planet Earth.png|Planet Earth Infobox Techno World.png|Techno World Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra Special Bonus Feature not seen on TV * Cool Dance School. Cast 'Hi-5' * Sun Park * Kellie Hoggart * Stevie Nicholson * Nathan Foley * Charli Delaney 'Puppeteer' * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Other DVDs Available * Sharing Wishes * Have Some Fun * Travelling Circus * Mix It Up! * Come On And Party * Action Heroes * Wonderful Journeys * Animal Adventures * It's A Hi-5 Christmas * Go Wild! * Party Street * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Team Hi-5 DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-00-38-758.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-00-54-804.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-05-188.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-14-589.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-25-212.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-35-742.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-50-926.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-01-59-128.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-02-03-628.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-02-14-737.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-02-35-306.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-02-42-288.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-02-49-299.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-03-06-157.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-03 17-03-10-517.jpg Segments *Playtime *KELLIE has just bumped her funny bone and can't stop giggling, so doctor Chats checks out her bones with an x-ray machine. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 30 (Move your body). *SUN travels to Flower land and Jup Jup tries to be the most amazing flower. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 5 (Imagination). *CHARLI and Kellie pretends to be sister scarecrows. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 9 (Getting along). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a knight (Nathan) who teaches his son (Stevie) knighty things, like rescuing a princess (Charli) from a tower and facing a dragon (Sun). Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 33 (Looking forward). *When I Grow Up *NATHAN remembers his first day of school. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 16 (Trying out new things). *CHARLI tells us she used to love lunchtime the most about kindergarten. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 16 (Trying out new things). *SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about four space monkeys (Kellie, Charli, Sun and Nathan) that explore the universe, they land on a new planet and then they realize that everything there is safe for them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 14 (Exploring). *Planet Earth *STEVIE tries out a machine that makes sound if you wear some gloves and pretend to play instruments. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 34 (Our world in the future). *CHARLI pretends to be a rockstar. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 31 (Future). *KELLIE brings a virtual Kellie to live but she has problems making letter sounds. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 38 (Computer world). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four friends (Charli, Sun, Nathan and Stevie) that want to go surfing around the world, but it starts to rain and they use their imagination to generate power of any kind of weather. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 37 (Contraptions). *Techno World *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us an anecdote about when she was a little girl and planted a silver seed, then a flower grows and a fairy (Charli) appears, she takes Kellie to fairyland and she meets a pixie (Stevie), a butterfly fairy (Sun) and a gnome (Nathan), they find and collect golden jewel drops. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 21 (Fairyland). *Fairy Queen Charli asked worker fairy NATHAN to make up a path for the fairies parade. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 21 (Fairyland). *STEVIE puts on a musical about an elf holiday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 25 (Magical stories). *CHARLI pretends to be an elf that practices her claps and steps. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 25 (Magical stories). *SUN tells a story to two baby fairies at the fairy day care. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 25 (Magical stories). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us an anecdote about when she was a little girl and visits her friends in fairyland (Charli the fairy, Nathan the gnome, Stevie the pixie and Sun the butterfly fairy), the pixie lost his first tooth and they expect the tooth fairy to come, but the gnome thinks the tooth is part of his gnomephone and takes it, so they all look for the missing tooth. Originally from Hi-5 Series 10, Episode 23 (Magical creatures). *Abracadabra Gallery Opening Playtime.png Hi-5 Playtime 2.png Kellie S10 E30.png Sun S10 E5.png Charli S10 E9 2.png Sharing Stories S10 E33.png Hi-5 When I Grow Up.png Nathan S10 E16.png Charli S10 E16 1.png Sharing Stories S10 E14.png Hi-5 Planet Earth.png Stevie S10 E34.png Charli S10 E31 3.png Kellie S10 E38.png Sharing Stories S10 E37.png Hi-5 Techno World.png Sharing Stories S10 E21.png Nathan S10 E21.png Stevie S10 E25.png Charli S10 E25 1.png Sun S10 E25.png Sharing Stories S10 E23.png Hi-5 Abracadabra.png Credits Abracadabra.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2008 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Charli Robinson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Series 10 Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Sharing Stories segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story